Independence
by Otaku Kid1996
Summary: "I am no longer your child or baby brother," Alfred continued as he tried to mask every little conflicting emotion he was currently feeling. He looked at Arthur with a cold look. "From now on, I'm independent. So... Acknowledge it!" "I love you, Alfred." "I know..." My version of the revolutionary war. Summary sucks but oh well.


**A/N: So... If you guys have any suggestions for a better name, please let me know! XD Thanks... Enjoy!**

It was cold and raining heavily on the battlefield. The year was 1783. Alfred F. Jones, also known as America, had been in a long revolutionary war where winning meant independence. Even if it meant he had to fight against the man he loved, the man who took him in and raised him to be a great country, Arthur Kirkland, also known as England.

Alfred stood there, musket in hand, as he aimed for Arthur. There was a large army of men standing behind him, awaiting the next move. At the moment, Arthur stood alone facing Alfred, his legs almost wanting to give out on him. He looked into Alfred's eyes, knowing that it was all over now. He almost couldn't believe how much Alfred- no, how much America- had grown. He went from a small colony holding his hand for everything to a big country fighting to win his own independence. He was actually proud of him, despite how sad this all made him to know that America would be leaving him behind.

"Hey, England," Alfred said. "I'm choosing liberty after all."

Alfred knew what this meant. He'd be on his own from now on, away from Arthur. Possibly forever... After everything they'd been through... This was the path he decided to go down. He may never be as close to Arthur as he ever was, but this was just something that he had to do. He hated to see that pained look in Arthur's eyes. Especially since he was the one who caused it. He knew that he loved him. Hell, Alfred felt the same. But if he acted on these feelings now, he'd never be able to become a free country. He'd have to be cold and uncaring instead, no matter how much it pained him to do it.

"I am no longer your child or baby brother," Alfred continued as he tried to mask every little conflicting emotion he was currently feeling. He looked at Arthur with a cold look. "From now on, I'm independent. So... Acknowledge it!" He was caught by surprise as Arthur used his bayonet against Alfred. Alfred's reflexes were quick enough for him to put up his musket and block the attack just in time. Arthur managed to leave a scratch on it and knock it out of his hands. It clattered loudly on to the muddy ground.

"You were always were so naive, you fool!" Arthur called out.

Arthur now had his weapon pointed directly at Alfred's face. Alfred barely dodged it in time so that his face was only inches away from a very sharp object. All the troops behind him now had their guns up, ready to fire at any given moment. They all stood there like that, completely still for a moment as the rain continued to pour down on them. Arthur once again looked into the young country's eyes, knowing that he could never kill him, even if he wanted to. He'd never be able to live with himself anymore. Plus, there were guns pointed at him, so even if he tried to shoot, they would take him down immediately. He knew it was hopeless... that it was time for him to just let go and let America be his own country. Arthur dropped his bayonet on to the ground, not too far from Alfred's musket. He gave a sad smile.

"Fool..." Arthur said. "T-there's no point in firing is there...? A-as if I could ever.." HIs legs finally gave out as he weakly fell to his knees. He looked down for a moment, tears brimming his eyes. He didn't bother to stop them as they poured out, streaming down his face. He tried wiping them away, but eventually gave up.

Alfred continued to look down at him, this time with a sad look on his face. Why did things have to be this difficult? Had Arthur just let him go without the need for a war, they could have still been close. But now.. after all this... Well, what happens now?

"Why..." Arthur muttered. "Damn..." This was it, wasn't it? "Damn it..." This was truly the end of anything that the two could have ever had together. He lost Alfred so easily... the boy he took in under his wing all those years ago... The child he had once called his brother. The boy who stayed with him, despite his original desire to go with France because of his superior cooking skills... all because he didn't want to see England cry and, above all, the one man that Arthur had ever truly loved. They could never be the same as before. Even if they ever did talk or hang out after this, he'd feel so distant. To see Alfred there, but never really able to protect him and care for him like he used to.. Never able to hold him again or tell him that everything would be okay. Arthur had never felt so empy or alone.

Alfred started to remember that day all those years ago when Arthur took him home with him because he had nowhere else to go. Back when he was so young and alone yet, not afraid of anything. He looked up at Arthur who'd extended his arm towards him. He had a questioning look on his face at first, unsure of what Arthur was trying to say.

"Let's go home," Arthur said.

The boy smiled brightly and took his hand. Alfred thought back to how he used to idolize Arthur and how weak he seemed at the time compared to those days.

He was once so strong, able to do anything. And now... he was reduced to kneeling in front of him, crying even.

"You were once... So big..." That was al he could manage to say to Arthur as he continued to sit there, crying. This was not the Arthur he knew... It wasn't the Great Britain he loved. This was a broken man who refused to get back up on his feet. Alfred picked up his musket and signalled for the others to retreat. The troops all left with Alfred slowly following behind. He turned back around once to see Arthur looking back up at him, saying three words that he'd been unable to say until now.

"I love you."

Alfred wanted to say it back, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He gave Arthur a look that said "I'm sorry."

"I love you, Alfred!" Arthur repeated.

"I... I know," Alfred said sadly. Arthur looked crushed as he looked back down at the ground beneath and continued his silent crying. Alfred tore his eyes away and turned back around.

America left, taking with him the independence and freedom that he'd fought so hard to gain.

...

America put down the old, scratched musket and got up to leave the old storage room. He smiled sadly to himself as he looked back at all the things that reminded him of England.

"Even after all this time..." he muttered. "I still... love you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Geez, why can't the hero get a happier ending, just like in the movies?" He looked up at the old wooden ceiling to the room, keeping his hand on his head. "The kind of ending where you save the day, get what you want, and still get to have the one you love by your side?" He looked back down, placing his hand on his hip and shook his head. "Guess it's not that bad. Engalnd's coming over tomorrow so I better quit moping around."

He'd come into the old storage room to clean it out, but just left, unable to throw anything out or take any of the memories that came with it all. He found himself walking around outside as he heard Lithuania calling out to him.

"Ah, Mr. America, there you are."

America went with Lithuania over to his backyard where they sat down on a bench. America had told him about how there was a ton of trash and dust. "I couldn't get any cleaning done," he said. "So I'll just stop for today. After that, Lithuania made them both coffee and they drank it outside, trying to enjoy what this peaceful afternoon had to offer. It was silent until America started up a new conversation.

"When I see old stuff I end up remembering a lot of things and end up not throwing anything away," he admitted. It'd been centuries since tat war now, yet he still clung to the old memories like it was just yesterday. "I feel like I'm becoming an old geezer, too." He said, half joking, half serious. He laughed a little.

Lithuania laughed, too. "You're just becoming an adult."

The next day, Lithuania came over again and decided to help clean up America's house a bit. He stopped when he saw something sitting there on a table and picked it up out of curiosity.

"What's this?" he said, examining it closer. "A hand-made soldier?" He smiled. "It's kinda cute."

America quickly noticed this as he started to blush. "E-England is coming over soon!" he yelled, his heart rate increasing just a little. "HIDE THAT, QUICK!"

Lithuania tried not to laugh as he saw how flustered America got over it as he went to put the old toy away.

England came over later that day and him and America hung out for a while, talking and catching up. They bickered a little over ridiculous things but overall, they had a good time. America decided that even though it wasn't the happy ending he'd hoped for, things turned out alright with them. That was all he needed for now.

**A/N: THERE! Done! A quick shout out to crystalize50. XD Happy now? It's happier than I originally would have written it. Oh. I also drew a cover art for this. Let me know what you guys think! :D As always, I would LOVE a nice little review if you guys don't mind.**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
